Perfect Symmetry Personified
by GravitationZERO-001
Summary: In a simple word she was symmetric, she was symmetry personified. Everything she did was done with perfection. *Rating may go up later*
1. M

**Author: Hello, readers of Soul Eater Fanfictions! Okay so this is my first Soul eater fanfic, and depending of my mood this will probably be my only one considering that I'm not exactly a 100% lover of this anime, but this was a little something that popped into my head as I was watching it and I thought that I could take a crack at it and publish it. So yeah, dunno if it'll be a success... not gonna care much for reviews since I'm planning to just publish the chapters anyway, but hey! that doesn't mean I don't want reviews... okay? Reviews? Yes. Gonna care a lot? Not really.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story... this is slight AU-ish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga or characters of Soul Eater, just my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter One: Meeting Her

It wasn't every day that new faces appeared in Death City, and even less so to enroll in Shibusen aka "Death Weapon Meister Academy", or DWMA for short. But here were three new faces outside the school gates. Twin boys and a girl, they stood and gazed at the school as they were looked at by the students. Many whispered among themselves to see if anyone knew the new comers, no one had a clue.

The two boys were of equal height and were exactly the same in every way except for their eyes; one had pitch black eyes while the other had piercing grey ones. Even their clothing was the same but instead in different colors, the twin with the black eyes wore a tight burgundy muscle shirt designed with white fading white words and baggy black pants with chains. And the grey eyed one wore a tight blood red muscle shirt also designed with white fading words but with baggy jean pants with chains. Their shoes were the only thing completely the same, light grey converse. Hair was same in color, midnight blue, and style; both kept their bangs held back with metallic headbands. And both stood slightly behind the girl accompanying them, many students whispered of her being their meister. They are correct.

She was beautifully tanned and simply beautiful, anyone could tell with just a passing glance. Her eyebrows were perfectly plucked and her nose was slightly curved perfectly upward. Her ocean blue eyes were perfectly framed by naturally curled lashes, and lips were a soft dust rose. Teeth white and straight, and in perfect alignment with the tip of her crown to the tip of her chin; she wore black rose ears and a silver locket around her slim neck. Thick black hair framed her heart shaped face and cascaded perfectly like a waterfall in lovely loose curls down to the small of her back barely reaching her rear. She was petite in height and structure. Shoulders were small and curved softly. Her hands were dainty, and two fingers on each hand wore simple silver gold bands. And her slender hour glass figure was clothed in a loose off the shoulder navy blue half shirt that revealed her to be wearing a blue undershirt. Even lovely hips were hidden buy a navy blue plaid skirt accompanied by a chain belt, and her toned legs were left exposed to be marveled. Black combat boots adorned her feet. She was the meister, and she was perfect.

The three new comers walked to the school entrances as the students outside whispered and looked, and among them were Shibusen's most known Meisters and Weapons: Maka Albarn and Soul Eater, Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid and Liz and Patty Thompson.

"S-she's so... perfect!" Death's son exclaimed as he gazed at the new meister with longing.

Liz and Patty, his two pistol weapons, were left to try and get his attention. As the two girls tried to regain their meister's attention, she made eye contact with Kid for a brief moment before walking through the door. Death the Kid felt a new and strange sensation flutter in his chest that he had no hope of naming for Kid had never known such an emotion before. His pale face slowly adopted a faint rosy coloring.

**Author: For those of you who noted the only underlined letter, that will be explained at the very end of this fanfic! I hope you all liked it so far, if you didn't and wish to say something nasty to the author, then say it don't review it, because I will publish you flames if I don't like them and I WILL call out your errors in you judgements. Wanna say something nasty then say to your computer screen where I can't hear you. Wanna say something nice that will make me feel all fuzzy and happy then... please do!**

**Thank you for reading, remember to review (unless you didn't like it)! Stay tuned for the next update!**


	2. E

**Author: Hello! I see that I've gotten a lot of viewers, that makes me happy, a few have even commented! Anyway, I'm glad that many have read my story and now without further a do! Chapter 2 people!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga or characters of Soul Eater, only my OCs.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Excitement within Kid

It was a normal morning, I ran through the usual routine. Wake up and brush my perfect white teeth thirty-eight times on each side, brush my hair and try to ignore the asymmetrical white strips; so imperfect I should drop died! No, I must continue with my morning and make it perfect. Walk back into my bedroom and put on my signature clothes. Place my two rings on each of my middle fingers, and lace my black shoes. Then I go down to the kitchen to prepare my perfectly symmetrical breakfast, which consists of: two pieces of perfectly toasted golden toast topped by two thoroughly cooked sunny-sides up eggs, two butter soft pancakes with two slices of butter, two perfectly crispy bacon strips, and finally one glass of two percent milk and one glass of pulp-free orange juice with four perfect ice cubes. Then I bid farewell to my father, and depart to go retrieve my two… asymmetrical… partners; Liz and Patty. Once I have retrieved them, we head to Shibusen to begin our day of school.

It was a normal morning at school; greet my fellow Meisters that I have grown slightly fond of; all was normal and almost symmetrical until **_she_** appeared.

The beauty, the perfection, the symmetrical perfection! My symmetrical dream was standing at the gates right before my eyes, was standing and breathing and was human. I felt a pull to her, like no other pull I have ever felt before when I gazed upon something so perfectly symmetrical. Her eyes were perfect, her lips were perfect, her nose was perfect, her hands were perfect, her height… her everything was perfect! If there is a God, then please tell me that this perfect symmetry personification is real and is attending DWMA!

There are two males, perfectly symmetrical males, with her and I am left to assume that those two are her weapons. She is much like me, her soul wave so powerful that she requires two partners; so symmetric! They walk slightly behind her and appear to be her shadows. They walk toward the school, and I find that my golden gaze has wondered back to the perfect angel. Though she is petite, her legs are rather long for her short structure but they are perfectly long! She carries herself with dignity and confidence.

"S-she's so… perfect!" I say as I am unable to tear my gaze form her structure.

I am vaguely aware of Liz and Patty, but I am too enthralled by the perfect enigma who has ignited this strange fluttering sensation in my chest. Our eyes meet for a brief greeting, and the fluttering intensifies tenfold. I feel my cheeks heat up unusually as I blink before she walks through the school doors and is gone from my sight.

"Liz, Patty!" I say as I begin to walk toward the school, "Come, we must fine that symmetrical angel!"

I pay no mind to the groan and giggling as I make my way through the school hall, I am intent to find this symmetrical angel and introduce myself. And perhaps ask to become acquaintance with her. Yes, that is what I'll do, and then after I've gotten to know her I will invite her for tea.

* * *

**Author: I think I made Kid very excited... and a bit OOC... oh well! Anyway, hope you liked. Stay tune for the next update.**

**Don't forget to leave a comment if you liked it, don't mind criticism. Just no flames, thank you.**


	3. Leaving for awhile

Hello everyone... I know that you have all been waiting for updates for the respective stories that you have all favored and followed, but life for me at the moment has start to become too hectic for me to continue my stories. I do not wish to give them away, because they're my creations... however if anyone would like to have their own take on how they believe the story will go then by all means go right ahead. But as for today I will not be able to continue as I had planned... I will one day continue where I left off. Whenever I can I will work on my stories... and I deeply hope that you will call read them when I do...

Again... I apologize sincerely that I will not be able to continue at this time...


End file.
